puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking raid
Viking raids are a type of expedition accessed using maps purchased at an explorers' hall. The map leads to a tiny island denoted with a Viking helmet icon in the ocean view. Firstly, pirates man the guns at the shore fortifications (gunnery puzzle), regardless of performance on the gunnery phase the vikings will descend upon the island, then either a swordfight or rumble takes place on the island. If the pirates win the brawl, PoE are placed in the ship's booty and hold. This type of expedition was released to production oceans during . Defending the village against the Vikings When buying a map from an explorers' hall, make sure you have ample charts around the island of purchase, because you cannot use a Viking map to take you to the outpost. A chart is used from the purchase island to an adjacent island as on a normal pillage, and then you can place the Viking map on the chart table, and the defense will appear as an expedition in the Ahoy! tab of the sunshine widget, allowing officers with the correct permissions to order the defense when the league point is reached. The villages do not stray from normal chart league points. After a successful defense the expedition map disappears, but otherwise remains for another attempt. All pirates on board are automatically transferred to the island. They can walk to the fortifications and select the “Man the guns” icon to begin the gunnery puzzle. Those who do not do so will be automatically entered into the puzzle, but an advantage of being at the fortifications is that the pirate can hop off a bad board and immediately re-select the icon to try for a better board. Pirates can load any number of cannons on a given board and if the board is dismissed, the amount of guns loaded will fire. Cannon balls in the are not consumed from the hold or the booty during a Viking raid. The amount of cannons loaded and fired adds blocks to the Vikings puzzle - the same concept as when firing a ships cannon at an enemy. It is not known how the amount of damage the Vikings suffer is calculated. Types Viking expeditions come in 4 different sizes (small, medium, large and huge), 3 different fortification levels (fledgling, established and fortified) and either swordfight or rumble (in swordfight vikings may use a battle axe, in rumble vikings may use a warhammer). A map to a Viking attacked village indicates what combination of features it has. All Viking maps degrade in 3 days, but age and reduce in price slowly as they are left in the store. They are lost after a successful expedition. The number of longships and Vikings for each expedition size is as follows: Payouts When the enemy vessel has arrived at the island and the crew on board your ship have defeated the Vikings, the ship will be rewarded with PoE. These are immediately placed in the ship's booty and a small portion will be put in the hold for the officer in charge. You can overwrite the data below once you have a higher maximum than that listed below. | | |- !colspan=3|Rumble |- !width=33%|Fledgling !width=33%|Established !width=33%|Fortified |- | | | |} Trinkets Viking trinkets are awarded to some experienced pirates*, randomly chosen from those aboard the ship, when they defeat the vikings in the fray. One trinket is distributed for each Viking, so if there are more pirates than Vikings aboard the ship, not all of the pirates will obtain a trinket. Image:Trinket-Animal_carving.png|Animal carving Image:Trinket-Box_brooch.png|Box brooch Image:Trinket-Chess_piece.png|Chess piece Image:Trinket-Dragon_pendant.png|Dragon pendant Image:Trinket-Gold_belt_buckle.png|Gold belt buckle Image:Trinket-Scabbard_boss.png|Scabbard boss Image:Trinket-Two-pronged_fork.png|Two-pronged fork Image:Trinket-Viking_key.png|Viking key Image:Trinket-Warrior_carving.png|Warrior carving *On doubloon oceans, the pirate must possess a pirate badge or higher. On subscription oceans, they must be subscribed. Trophies Category:Gameplay